Wrapped Around Her Finger
by keepcalm90
Summary: Sebklaine One Shot: First time dads Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have a discussion on the excessive spoiling of their baby daughter.


**This one shot goes out to one of my lovely reviewers **_ **. **_**New dad Sebklaine was requested and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Wrapped Around Her Finger**_

Audrey Elizabeth Anderson Hummel Smythe was born three days before Halloween on a Friday. And while her name might have been large she was most certainly not, weighing a petite 6lbs 6oz and being only 18 inches long.

It took several sleepless weeks for her three fathers to find their groove and properly acclimate to parenthood but now, six months in they felt confident that had it down.

There was just one small thing they were still having trouble with. The baby, a tiny fifteen pound princess who couldn't walk or talk yet somehow seemed to take complete control of all three of their lives.

It started in the master bedroom, pink and red light up toys littering every single inch of the floor and causing each of the men to trip on the way to the bathroom every morning. And it didn't stop there.

Little Audrey had all the latest and greatest baby contraptions. A bouncy chair, three different playmats, a swing, a boppy, a bumbo All the toys down the little girl aisle and enough clothes to keep her fashionable for a year.

While Sebastian loved his daughter more than anyone on this planet the excess of her spoiled statues was a bit too much to take and it all manifested the day he slipped down the staircase thanks to tiny pink stuffed lamb.

Sebastian marched down to the kitchen where he found Blaine singing and dancing around singing the itsy bitsy spider to their cooing little bundle of joy in his arms.

"Morning," Blaine greeted his husband happily. Lifting his daughter chubby little arm to wave as well.

"Morning," Sebastian returned the greeting. Going over to kiss both the baby and his husband on the cheek.

"I hope that you'll be happy to know I found this on the staircase." Sebastian held up the stuffed animal which Blaine plucked instantly from his fingers and held in front of the baby's face.

"Oh look Audrey daddy found your little lamb. Say thank you daddy." Blaine murmured softly to her.

"Yeah well that little lamb almost made you a widow. I nearly fell to my death down the stairs thanks to it," Sebastian scoffed angrily.

"Well it's a good thing I have another husband then isn't it," Blaine joked while trying to wave the lamb in front of the baby's face to gain her attention. Despite the fact that she didn't seemed too captivated by it.

"Blaine would you please pay attention. I'm serious about this. I think we need to pack up some of the baby's stuff. It's starting to look like a bottle of pepto bismol exploded in here. I mean look at all this pink shit," Sebastian pointed over to the pile of toys in the corner. All of them different shades of the girly color.

"Could you please not curse in front of the baby," Blaine hissed, covering the girls tiny ears. "And besides we have a little girl what color do you expect the stuff to be?"

"I don't have a problem with the color. It's the amount. I starting to feel like everytime I turn around I'm running into something miniature. It's like this house is caving in on us and it's ridiculous. We buy her way too much stuff."

"That's nonsense. Baby's can never have too much stuff Bas. Isn't that right beautiful," Blaine asked his daughter in his best baby voice. "Tell daddy he's crazy." He tickled the little girls sides and she giggled widely.

The sound so lovely Sebastian couldn't help but smile at it. But the novelty didn't last long. He had a point to make and he was going to hold strong.

"Blaine Anderson don't you dare use that baby to distract me," Sebastian warned.

Just then the lock on the front door clicked and Kurt's voiced followed. "Honeys I'm home. Where are my three favorite people in the whole world."

"Kitchen," Blaine answered back with a shout.

Kurt entered the kitchen with a happy smile. Greeting both Blaine and Sebastian with a kiss before scooping Audrey out of Blaine's arms and holding her close to his chest.

"Are your daddy and papa fighting?" He asked the girl in a stage whisper.

"Are we really that obvious?" Sebastian questioned with a sigh.

"Only to me because I've been with both of you for over ten years," Kurt laughed."Now what are you two fighting about?"

"We're not fighting," Blaine pointed out. "We're just having a disagreement. Your husband seems to believe our daughter has too much stuff. Tell him that's crazy."

Kurt grimaced at the statement and Blaine knew exactly what that meant. "You agree with him Kurt?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Well come on honey you have to admit Miss Audrey here does have a lot of stuff for a six month old. I mean I'm pretty sure she has more clothes than me, which is really saying something." Kurt tried to lighten the mood with another joke.

"So it's my fault then. I spoil her too much," Blaine frowned.

"No," Kurt and Sebastian shouted in unison.

Sebastian going over to comfort his husband while Kurt sets the baby down in her high chair, handing her a rattle to play with.

"I didn't mean it like that baby," Sebastian assures Blaine as Kurt heads over to join them. "We're all guilty of over indulging her. I mean look at her. How could we not?"

All three look over at the infant, banging her rattle against her tray and babbling incoherently. Her chubby pink cheeks puffed out from smiling slightly and her straight chestnut lock gathered into a pink bow on the top of her head.

She's much too precious for words.

Who ever knew a girl could have three gay men wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Nobodies to blame for this," Kurt added. "I just think we need to lay off buying her stuff for awhile and maybe pack up some of the things she doesn't need. Give them to the good will."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Blaine nodded.

"Good. Now how about we get this little peach out if her pajamas and I'll take everyone out to lunch." Sebastian offered with an optimistic grin.

Each of his husbands nodded in agreement as Sebastian lifted their baby up out of her high chair, soaring her airplane style out of the room as Kurt and Blaine followed close behind, laughing lightly at their husbands antics.


End file.
